


Two Queens

by RainyAfternoons (Zaefanfic)



Category: game of thrones
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fem!Jon Snow, Female Jon Snow, Multi, Smut, fem!slash, targcest, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaefanfic/pseuds/RainyAfternoons
Summary: Another Fem!Jon AU fic greatly inspired by GlitterPoisonedMyBlood fic. Except mine has loads of unnecessary girl drama. It’s kinda a more melodramatic version of that beautiful fic. Gods I love that fic so much and Fem!Jon or Lyarra Snow. I wish the writer would write more. I love Jonerys in all its incarnations plus I didn't make Aegon the brother to be as annoying as I think he would be. Also if you don't like lesbians/fem!slash maybe this fic isn't for you. So go read other fics. Also this fic has incest. Like Duh... Targaryens do as Targaryens do....





	Two Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [say my name and every color illuminates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254799) by [GlitterPoisonedMyBlood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterPoisonedMyBlood/pseuds/GlitterPoisonedMyBlood). 



> Fic is unbetaed and written quite hurriedly. My grammar is shit so I'm using 'The English is not my mother tongue' excuse because technically it is true. My mum’s not English. Hahahaha. SO have at it Grammar Police -_-. Also Timeline is iffy. So yah if you have issues then.... meh. Wrote before episode 2 of Season 8. Fuck Season 8 man... fuck all em... Also, updates will take a while.

**Two Queens**

It was love at first sight. That much Lyarra knew. She didn’t know much, in fact some people might say that Lyarra Snow knows nothing at all, but she knew she loved Daenerys Stormborn the first time they had locked eyes with each other, when she and Aegon finally met the Queen in Meereen. Lyarra was nervous throughout the whole journey. She had heard countless tales of her aunt. Mother of Dragons, the Breaker of Chains, the brave and beautiful Dragon Queen. Aegon had met with her first in Meereen. He was there a few weeks before heading to Volantis, where they lived. 

“She is very beautiful. Shorter and smaller than I expected, almost like a child. We look like siblings everyone says….” Aegon had said. “But there’s something about her though…”

“What?” Lyarra had asked, growing curious. 

“I don’t know…” Aegon breathed. “Magic maybe…something strange and powerful.”

 _Of course..._ Lyarra thought. Daenerys has to have magic to have dragons... _Or that she is magic herself._

 “Did you get to meet the dragons?” Lyarra asked and Aegon shook his head. He brought Lyarra to Meereen the months that followed. Daenerys had already plan to set sail for Westeros.

Lyarra remembered walking into the large hall of the Great Pyramid and sitting on top the dais was the most beautiful woman Lyarra had ever seen. It almost took her breath away seeing Daenerys' face. They weren’t lying, for once the stories did not exaggerate. Daenerys’ beauty was unparalleled. A face that could launch a thousand and more ships and have wars fought over her. Suddenly Lyarra felt herself deficient. _Who was she to call herself a Targaryen?_ She didn't look like one or had any knowledge of her Valyrian ancestry at all. She was just a Bastard from the North. A silly girl that Aegon had deigned to love 

Lyarra curtseyed nervously and the Queen ran down the steps and immediately pulled her in for a hug. “We are family my niece....” Daenerys said and kissed her cheek. Lyarra didn’t know why but she wished the Queen had kissed her lips instead. Daenerys then turned and smiled seeing the white direwolf.

"And who is this?" The Queen asked, the way she sounded. Lyarra thought her voice was perfect.

"Oh this is Ghost, my wolf." Lyarra said and introduced the both of them to each other. Ghost licked the Queen's hand and Daenerys giggled in delight.

 _Even her laughter sounds perfect..._ Lyarra thought.

* * *

 

The Banquet held in the Great Pyramid of Meereen was a grand one. She sat next to her half-brother Aegon who was older than her by a year. He was once known as Young Griff, a nickname Jon Connington thought would hide his true identity. Aegon was tall and lean, a handsome man with shiny lavender eyes, silver gold hair and a chiseled jaw line that could cut through stone. They say he looks like Rhaegar, handsome and charming with his mild manners and easy going nature. It was Aegon who came to Winterfell all those years ago, disguised as a blue haired minstrel and took her away in the night. It was Aegon who told her everything, the whole truth, with proof that she was not Lyarra Snow, a bastard of Ned Stark. Her true name was Visenya Targaryen, a trueborn princess of the realm, the daughter of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. 

It was Aegon who had whisked the wide eyed Northern girl away to Essos, even bringing her snow white wolf pup with her, for Lyarra could never leave Ghost alone. He had been gathering forces, the Golden Company and the Storm Crows, the Dornish forces were loyal to him thanks to his uncles Doran and Oberyn Martell, all ready to march, lying in wait for their King and kin to come home. The Tyrells wanted a betrothal, for Aegon to wed Margaery. Aegon didn’t want to, but he needed the Reach and their forces. Margaery was then betrothed to Trystane Martell with a promise that any child of theirs, if a girl will wed Aegon’s heir and be Queen.

 Lyarra knew her half-brother wanted to marry her. And in truth she love Aegon too, deeply in fact. He wasn’t her first Love but she loved him. It was hard not to. He was kind, brave and strong. And he loved her deeply. They had been intimate and Lyarra was careful drinking moontea which made Aegon roll his eyes every time she did that. _“What is the point of this? We’ll need an heir eventually…”_  

Though Aegon wanted the Iron Throne, he knew his forces aren’t enough to defeat his Aunt, her Dothroki horde, her Unsullied armies and her dragons. A marriage between them was important to cement the alliance and restore House Targaryen and Daenerys later confessed to being barren. Aegon would not only be her husband but also her heir and any child Aegon has with Lyarra would be his heir. Daenerys didn’t mind. She was just happy that Aegon acceded and allowed her to be Sovereign. 

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?” Lyarra had asked while they lied in bed. They had made love that night. Slow and sweet the way Aegon liked. Taking his time to worship her body 

“You wanted the throne Egg.” 

He sighed and stroked her hair, kissing her temple. “I am still King...”

“A consort though.” Lyarra said quietly.

 “King none the less....” Aegon replied. “Our aunt says I will rule with her and be her true partner.... besides the Iron Throne is uncomfortable to sit on. If she wants it so much, let her. After all her men will be doing most of the fighting....”

 Lyarra kept quiet and snuggled closer to him. She just wanted it all to be over. She never cared about the Iron Throne or to be Queen. So long as she has Aegon by her side. _Maybe even Daenerys…._

 

* * *

 

Daenerys and Aegon were wed in the gardens of Dragonstone and Lyarra watched on. Aegon had promised that they will wed once the crown is won and Lyarra knew Aegon to be a man of his word. He always kept his promises.

The wedding banquet was grand like any royal wedding would be and she sat by Aegon and his new bride. The Dragon Queen looked beautiful wearing a gown of red, black with gold threads embellished and teeny gems. Aegon was so handsome, his height towering over the petite Queen. They make a handsome regal, royal couple. But everyone soon noticed that the King's eye was not on his beautiful bride but his half-sister. 

Lyarra didn’t feel jealous of Daenerys. Aegon didn’t have feelings for their aunt and everyone knew that. It was more of a political match. Daenerys found Aegon to be too easy going and informal. He seemed more comfortable hanging out with foot soldiers and singing silly drunken songs but soon Daenerys too was impressed with the way Aegon handled the sword. And how he commanded respect of the men. Aegon found his aunt to be domineering and authoritative which suited him just fine because he can let Daenerys make all the decisions. It was a match borne out of duty and to secure House Targaryen. The bride and groom soon left for their wedding bed and Lyarra was sure it would be quite a while before she would see Aegon again. So it was a surprise when Aegon came to her that very same night.

 “What happened?” Lyarra asked when Aegon came to her room. He looked upset.

“She just mounted me as if I was a stud for her and pushed me off when she was done.”

 “But did you manage to…” Lyarra asked him and her eyes trailed to his loins. He gave a quick nod. 

“I don’t like it…” Aegon complained when he lied next to Lyarra. “It was cold and quick. I don’t think she cares much for men…”

“They say she had a lover in Meereen.” Lyarra whispered. Lyarra heard what the handmaidens had spoken. That the Queen’s lover was one Daario Naharis, a dashing and handsome Tyroshi Sellsword who allegedly made her scream in pleasure.

 “She seems like a cold barren husk of a woman.” Aegon yawned and pulled Lyarra close. “Not warm and soft like you my Love…”

 Lyarra didn’t think so though. Daenerys was perhaps the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. And she had been having dreams of Daenerys lately, embracing her and kissing her and naked limbs tangling. Lyarra wondered what was wrong with her.

 

* * *

 

Daenerys tried her best to get to know her new family and Lyarra was grateful for her aunt’s kindness. She couldn’t help compare to the cold neglect and disdain Catelyn Stark and to some extent Sansa had shown to her in Winterfall. Lyarra was after all the Bastard child, a stain on Ned Stark’s honour. Sansa had gotten particularly mean as she grew taller and more beautiful. She never called Lyarra sister anymore after Catelyn had corrected her. And Sansa also made sure that the girls in Winterfell never spoke to her. _It wasn’t wise to associate with a Bastard._ But Arya couldn’t care less. _“She’s our sister! And she’s so much better than you! You stupid cow!”_

Lyarra remembered she had to stifle her laughter, watching as Arya threw mudpies at Sansa ruining her new dress. Sansa would cry while the boys laughed at her and that humiliated her even more. Something she would never let Lyarra forget. It was different with Daenerys, She would always break her fast with Lyarra and often wanted Lyarra by her side. Aegon wasn’t one who like idle female talk and often made himself unavailable right after the morning meals. He’d rather play cards or practice his swordsmanship with the knights or archery with the Dothraki.

Daenerys wanted to know more about how Lyarra grew up in the North and of Westeros, this strange foreign land and its seven kingdoms that she was to be Queen of. She wanted to hear Lyarra's stories of Winterfell and how Aegon had come to take her away that one night. 

“It sounds quite romantic…” Daenerys said, sounding wistful. “You are lucky to have Aegon. To have a brother like him.”

Lyarra detected the sadness in her tone and just looked at the Queen’s beautiful face.

“My brother, your uncle Viserys. He was a bit like the Mad King. He was always angry and violent. He would hit me if I woke the dragon. I was always in fear of him. And he sold me off like a broodmare to my first husband. My wedding night with the Khal was not romantic at all….” 

“I’m sorry…” Lyarra spoke and took Dany’s hand, suddenly clutching it tight.

Daenerys smiled at her. “But I grew to love him I guess, and learn how to survive.” 

“And now you’re Queen…” 

“Not yet. But soon…” Daenerys said. She then held Lyarra’s face gently. Her violet eyes searching Lyarra's grey ones.

“I know my marriage to Aegon is not what you wanted. But you will be his Queen too, and you’ll carry his child and I will make the child my heir and Aegon’s as well. And I will love him as though he is of my own flesh.”

“Of course Your Grace…” Lyarra said quietly and bowed her head.

“My Sweet Wolf…” Daenerys said and caressed Lyarra’s face. “You are beautiful…”

“Not like you.” Lyarra said shyly.

Daenerys smiled and suddenly moved to kiss her lips and Lyarra kissed her back. It felt natural. Like what she always wanted to do, to kiss this beautiful goddess of a Queen and love her and have Daenerys love her back. The kisses grew hurried and passionate and Lyarra didn’t know why but she wanted to kiss every inch of the Queen. She trailed kisses in the Queen’s neck and her hands touching the skin beneath Daenerys’ dress. Soft like silk. And she smelled so good, like flowers and perfume. They would have gotten far, but there was a knock on the door and they were soon interrupted. Guests had come from afar to meet the Dragon Queen. Important guests from the Iron Bank

  

* * *

 

 

Aegon loves to spoil her. Lyarra wondered if it was because of the stories Lyarra had told him, how being a the Bastard and Winterfell and having Lady Stark and her half sister Sansa looking at her with disdain and contempt. She never had nice things and now Aegon wants her to have many nice things. Beautiful dresses and jewelry. Pearl necklaces and diamonds and all the sapphires and rubies. Daenerys too showered her with gifts. A beautiful mare and silk dresses as well as many priceless baubles she had collected from the cities she had sacked 

The Queen finally brought her to meet the dragons. The cream and gold one approached her first and sniffed her. One of them had already taken to Aegon, even letting him ride it. It was exhilarating when it happened and Aegon and the Queen raced each other around Dragonstone and they even crossed the Bay to the surrounding Crownlands. They were both so pumped up after the dragon ride with the adrenaline rushing through their veins, it was said that they made love on the beach, or _fuck_  more like it. That was the handmaidens had gossiped. Lyarra never said anything, she wasn’t jealous. It wasn’t her nature. She knew Aegon was playful in bed but he was gentle and mild. She was sure it was Daenerys that pushed him to mate with her in such a way. She never even asked Aegon about it when he came to her. He never ever made her feel neglected which is why Lyarra loved him so. She knew how deeply he loved her. There was never any doubt.

Lyarra was afraid but she just stood there with Aegon and Daenerys watching several feet away. It felt like it was a test, to see if she was truly one of them. A Targaryen with Dragon’s Blood in her veins. Or she could end up to be a _Mummer’s Princess_ just a bastard daughter Ned Stark had brought home after the war. Viserion ventured close then Lyarra touched its head. After a while Viserion turned to his brothers. Lyarra’s heart was hammering wildly as if there was a cage of ravens wanting desperately to fly out. Drogon, the Black Dread one came and so did Rhaegal. All three were sniffing and scrutinising this human woman.

 She wanted to close her eyes and wished she was somewhere else but she remembered what her Father Ned used to say. _Animals can smell your fear…Don’t let them._ And she could not be fearful. So Lyarra stood there as the three grown dragons came around to sniff her, she felt their tongue on her face and smelled their stinky breath edged with ash. The dragons roared and flew away. And Daenerys came running to her, hugging her tight.

 “Oh you are a Dragon too my Wolf…” Daenerys said and Lyarra wrapped her arms around her aunt.

 She was tall enough that she could rest her chin on Daenery’s head. Aegon smiled and kissed Lyarra lips. His lavender eyes glittered with the setting sun. _I knew it…._ He seemed to say but no words were spoken. _The Dragon must have three heads…_ And the three them just stood there in each other arms, watching a the three dragons flew into sunset, going for a hunt most probably.

 

* * *

 

There wasn’t much to do in Dragonstone. Stannis had left for the North when the Targaryen fleet arrived and the castle was largely abandoned. The castle fortress was so imposing and huge and it made Lyarra feel even smaller as she walked through its gates when they had arrived. Daenerys walked in front, with Aegon next to her.

Looking at the green fields outside made Lyarra missed Winterfell more. Aegon was busy with Daenerys and their Small Council which was made up by a rag tag of men and women from everywhere. There were Daenerys’ people,  Ser Jorah Mormont, Greyworm of the Unsullied, A few Dothraki bloodriders and Ser Barristan. Then Aegon’s Hand Jon Connington, Aurane Waters, The Velaryons and Celtigars who were Targaryen loyalists, Aegon’s uncle Oberyn and his Sand Snakes cousins representing Dorne.

The Sand Snakes always looked at Lyarra like they were plotting against her. But of course they wouldn't dare. Aegon would have their heads if they touch one hair on his precious sister’s body. Lyarra knew they called her the  _Northern Bitch_ behind her back, but the Sand Snakes eventually realised that Lyarra was too quiet and decided that the _Northern Bitch_ had no bite or bark and just called her a harmless  _Pup,_ laughing to themselves of how silly Aegon was, wanting a tame Northern bride when he could have his pick of any girl in all Seven Kingdoms.

 _"Our cousin is too soft wanting some soft Northerner as wife...."_ Obarra had said. _"He should have chosen a strong Dornish woman. One that will give him strong babies."_

 _"He is smart and not a dumb whore like you. Soft girls are easy prey."_ Nymeria laughed and Obarra flung the chicken bone to her sister who managed to dodge it.

 _"Mama says a soft wife is good for the King..._ " Tyene chipped in. _"Aegon is already wed to the Dragon Queen, he'd want a demure lass as second wife."_

 _"Mama... Mama... Mama...That's all you know."_ Obarra rolled her eyes which made Tyene frowned and ignored her sister. _"Besides. He's probably just fucking her. Father says there's no guarantee he will marry the Pup. He'll head Father's and Prince Doran's advice and marry a better bride."_ Tyene added.

 _"It is a sickness that he is fucking his own sister."_ Obarra said and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

 _"Half..."_ Nymeria corrected.

 _"Still a sickness..."_ Obarra said and made a sound as if she was retching.

 _"Well Targaryens do what Targaryens do..."_ Nymeria said, peeling the skin of the orange in her hand. All three of them didn't notice that Lyarra was standing outside their room and had heard everything that was said.

 *

Olenna Tyrell was annoyed having to sail all the way to Dragonstone but she brought the mighty Redwynne fleet with her and that pleased the Dragon Queen greatly. The Queen of Thorns was looking at Lyarra with sharp eyes. Olenna had planned for her granddaughter Margaery to be Queen, and had wanted to ally with the Lannisters but she had heard of the Targaryen host from Across the Narrow Sea and their huge army. She wisely decided to change sides quickly. Of course when Aegon had refused to wed Margaery, it left a very sour taste in the old lady Tyrell's mouth.

“You’re not like the others are you?” Olenna asked her during a small banquet held.

 “What do you mean?” Lyarra was surprised that the powerful matriarch even spoke to her.

 “Just sitting here quietly, observing everything… with your pet wolf.” Olenna said as she looked at Ghost. “I didn’t even know how you sound like because you are so quiet. People would think you are a Ghost or maybe a Mute…”

Lyarra only scratched Ghost’s head hearing that. She didn’t mind it actually, not one for attention. She remembered Aegon contemplating that they should have just taken one of the dragons and run away somewhere. _“Somewhere no one can find us in a thousand years…”_ All the talk of war and crowns and alliances was beginning to weigh on him, Lyarra had sensed.

 “You’re definitely not a Dragon, I don’t care what the pretty silver haired boy King says…” Olenna rolled her eyes. Lyarra was annoyed hearing it. Everyone underestimates Aegon. Some even called him the Mummer’s Dragon. They don’t even know him to make such a judgement.

 “He is not a Boy. Aegon is King. A man fully grown and a brave warrior. He will win the Crown.” Lyarra told the old woman, realising that her tone had gotten harsh.

 “No his Aunt will win the Throne. And he will just sit there and do her bidding as will you.” Olenna replied and Lyarra only grew quiet. She was never one to like confrontations. Olenna looked at Ghost one last time before walking off murmuring about Northerners being as dense as wolves.

 

* * *

 

Aegon was leaving Dragonstone that night, the Queen had send him to Dorne to meet with their forces there. They would then march to Kings Landing. The Starks have switched sides agreeing to fight for the Targaryens. After all the Lannisters had beheaded Ned Stark. Lyarra had cried the entire night when she received the sad news years ago. Robb had wanted to her to come back North, back to Winterfell and thatmade Aegon suspicious. 

_I urge you to come back home Lya. Back to Winterfell where you belong. You will always be a Stark to me._

“Why does he want you back so desperately?” Aegon had asked, his lavender eyes looking straight at her grey ones, searching for something that Lyarra wasn't ready to tell him.

 “Robb is my family Aegon. My brother. He just wants me home.”

 “He is not. I am your brother. Your King.” Aegon said, his tone had gotten sharp. Lyarra then realised Aegon was jealous of Robb. 

* 

When Robb was named King in the North, Aegon grew even more annoyed. “Write to your wolf cousin. Tell him, he is no King…and he should not call himself such”

“Your Grace…” Jon Connington intervened. “Robb Stark can be made an ally… he is winning his battles against the Lannisters and if Stannis manages to defeat them and takes Kings Landing. We will need the North on our side.”

 When Robb married Jeyne Westerling, Aegon sounded relieved. Lyarra was surprised and she hated that she felt her heart cracking a bit. Aegon didn’t know how much she loved Robb. Yes. It was sick, Lyarra knew it but her heart was Robb’s even early on. They were the closest of friends growing up and even then after she flowered and Robb growing into a man.

 It was something forbidden between them. But she knew Robb loved her and she loved him. It was never dirty or sinful. Robb desired her but she had refused him, afraid of where it would lead. And maybe she was relieved whenAegon told her she wasn’t Ned Stark’s bastard daughter, because then her feelings for Robb weren't wrong. But she never did tell Robb.

There was no time for it, Aegon had pulled her up his horse and spirited her away. A girl of ten and six then, he didn’t want Ned Stark to marry her off. There were rumours that she would wed Domeric Bolton or even Smalljon Umber. They all wanted her despite her Snow surname and Aegon could not let it happen. They belonged together he had said, _Three Heads of the Dragon_. They just needed to find their aunt Daenerys.

 

* * *

Before Aegon left for battle, on the dragon Rhaegal, named after their father. He made love to Lyarra so passionately that she was left breathless.

 “Don’t go to the Maester…” He said in a desperate tone knowing Lyarra would drink moontea in the morning.

“You know I have to.” Lyarra told him. She was always afraid that she would end up an unwed mother herself. That her child would be a bastard. She couldn't let the child live a life she lived.

“I don’t know if I will survive this battle.” Aegon told her. Lavender eyes looking at hers. “I want you to bear my son and heir. Daenerys will legitimize any child you carry and call it hers. She has promised me.” 

“You will be fine Egg. You will come back to me.” Lyarra said and kissed his lips. She didn’t want to think of any harm coming to her Beloved. Not her Aegon. _The Gods can’t take him away from me too…_

“But if I don’t. Promise me you won’t marry him. I can’t bear it.”

 “What are you talking about?” Lyarra was confused

 “Robb Stark has asked for your hand. That is why he is allying with us. The Queen promised you to him. There was nothing I could do. Daenerys wants the North and she agrees.”

 It was then Lyarra learned that Aegon and Dany had given her away. She would marry Robb as he had requested. Jeyne had died in childbirth and he is without a wife and he wanted his cousin Lyarra to be Lady of Winterfell. It made her boiling mad.

 “How could you!” Lyarra screamed and pushed Aegon away. “You sold me. You and Dany.”

Tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't know why but she felt so betrayed, the way Aegon casted her aside. _Was it his plan all along? To make her fall in love with him, take her maidenhead and then just leave. Revenge for what their father Rhaegar did, casting aside his mother Princess Elia for Lyanna Stark._ Her mind was swirling with all kinds of emotions and.

Lyarra felt like screaming and Aegon tried to pull her in and she just beat him off, tears still falling. Aegon just breathed and looked at her before speaking calmly.

 “It’s not like that. If you are with child, Robb will not want to marry you, then we can still be together…”

 “As your mistress?” Lyarra asked and wiped her tears away. “And my child? The Queen will take it from me….”

 “She won’t. She loves you, you know that.” Aegon said. “More than she loves anything. Daenerys doesn’t even feel for me the way she feels for you.”

 Aegon pulled her close and kissed her lips. “And we will marry, I promise you.”

 *

When Aegon left, Lyarra went to the Queen’s chambers that night. Daenerys held her in her arms, crooning softly after they had made love for the first time. All the pent up frustration and lustfueled passion made their orgasms earth shatteringly powerful. Lyarra was left in tears as she rested in the Queen’s arms.

 “Don’t you trust me my Wolf, I will not let anyone take you away from me…”

 

* * *

 

Making love to a woman was different than with a man. And Lyarra found that she liked it very much. Daenerys was soft and silky all over and she loves the taste of her honeyed cunt. Burying her face between the Queen’s thighs had become one of her favorite things. It felt like she was betraying Aegon sometimes but she was too enthralled with Dany. Addicted to her taste and scent. Her moans and cries. Lyarra loved kissing Dany’s soft lips and sucking Dany’s plump teats and nipples. And her long silver hair that Lyarra loved to play with, fascinated by the pale strands of silk. The texture softer than Aegon’s. Lyarra wondered if Aegon should keep his hair long as hers.

 “How does my nephew fuck you?” The Queen asked one day while they lied naked in bed. Lyarra’s head rested on Daenerys breasts.

 “He’s always gentle with me. Almost worshipping me...” Lyarra sighed and smiled, her heart lurched and she found herself missing Aegon. He wrote letters to her everyday, long romantic love letters. Dany would scoff and roll her eyes calling Aegon a child, a besotted fool, a dreamer just like Rhaegar had been. Lyarra never minded.

 “He is not a man.” Daenerys said with disdain.

 “Of course he is.” Lyarra said defensively. She didn't like what Dany was insinuating. Aegon was a man to her, tall and handsome like the princes her half-sister, no her cousin Sansa used to dream about. “He is kind and gentle and strong. He is commandeering your forces”

“I mean to say he should be a man with you. He should fuck you and fuck you hard like a man would, ravish you completely. He doesnt make you scream like I do, does he Sweetling?” Dany asked and Lyarra blushed.

 *

Dany sometimes wore a smooth wooden cock and fucked her with it. It was a contraption she had gotten from the pleasure houses in Lys. At first Lyarra was unsure but she so wanted to please the Queen and she agreed. Dany didn’t hurt her of course and soon it became very pleasurable, having the Queen fuck her while her arms wrapped around Dany’s both their hips thrust against one another, lips kissing and licking hungrily.

 Dany can be quite an aggressive lover sometimes and Lyarra never minded being ravished by her. Though sometimes Lyarra feels very sore and Dany would lick her cunt in reverence after such intense penetration.

 “Maybe Aegon would like to be fucked by me...” Dany pondered aloud. Lyarra only stared at her.

 “Won’t it hurt Your Grace?” She asked and Dany gave a smirk.

 “I am his Queen. We’ll see if he is Man enough to take it.”

* 

A week later, Lyarra threw up the contents of her breakfast. Daenerys was pleased, Lyarra was with child, Aegon’s and the Maester at Dragonstone had confirmed it. The Iron Throne will soon have its heir. The Queen coddled Lyarra even more, kissing her sweetly and lovingly. 

“How wonderful Lya. A babe! Finally a child for House Targaryen. I will love it as if it were my own...” Dany said and smiled at her.

“It is yours too. I know it...” Lyarra said and took Dany’s hand clutching it on her tummy.

 

* * *

The war raged on for five months more. The Lannister forces were overwhelmed and finally surrendered. Tywin Lannister was sentenced to death along his grandson Joffrey whom they named the Bastard Mummer's King. Daenerys had Drogon incinerated them to ashes. Cersei Lannister had poisoned herself and her youngest child Tommen. Soldiers found their bodies on the steps down the Iron Throne. Myrcella was given leave to go to Casterly Rock and joined her uncle Tyrion who had pledged allegiance to House Targaryen and named Lord of Casterly Rock. Lyarra remembered the kind and quick witted dwarf when Aegon and her had ran into him in Volantis and told Daenerys that he should be member of the Small Council and Tyrion was made Master of Coin. The Mountain and Amory Loch was given to the Martells to exact revenge.

 When Lyarra and Daenerys finally came to Kingslanding, she couldn’t hide her swollen belly. Aegon was surprised, tears of happiness streamed down his cheeks while he knelt and kissed Lyarra’s bump.

“You will marry as soon as possible,” The Queen said with a smile.

Lyarra grew quiet. She was carrying an illegitimate heir no matter what Daenerys says, she knew the nobles would not see the same as the Queen. It was eating at her for months since she had started to show. That there was a possibility that her child will be a Bastard.

 

The wedding was done rather quickly. The Hand, Jon Connington, Varys Master of Whisperers who was a secret Targaryen loyalist, Aurane Waters the now Master of Ships, various of Daenerys advisors from Essos and the Kingsguards headed by Ser Barristan were present. The High Sparrow disapproved of the union but the Queen had paid debts owed to the Faith in full and so he agreed reluctantly to wed the two Targaryens. Lyarra was named Queen consort. Daenerys had agreed that Aegon would not just be her consort but King Regnant with equal ruling powers just as she. But Daenerys would be the one to sit on the Iron Throne.

 

* * *

Robb Stark was shocked to see his cousin and who he thought was his betrothed wearing a tiara, her belly big with child, seated next to King Aegon while the Dragon Queen sits on the Iron Throne. 

“You stand before Her Grace Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House of Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea,Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons,” Missandei announced. 

“His Grace, King Aegon of House Targaryen Sixth of his Name, Prince of Dragonstone, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm,”

 “Her Grace, Queen Visenya of House Targaryen, Second of her Name, Queen Consort and Wife to their Graces, Queen Daenerys and King Aegon, the Princess of Dragonstone.”

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Robb asked blue eyes flashed angrily. “Wife???”

 He looked at the Queen, “Your Grace we had an agreement.”

 “We did...” Dany said and nodded. “But I’ve had my advisors telling me that you already had a prior betrothal with the Freys and as Queen and Sovereign, I was told that this prior betrothal was done formally and signed in a legally binding contract.”

Daenerys sighed and looked at Lyarra. “I cannot marry my niece to you if your previous marriage pact still stands Lord Stark.”

 “The pact was broken when I married my late wife.” Robb told her. “And you knew that....”

 “Yes but your wife has sadly passed and the betrothal still stands, the contract is still binding. The Freys still has the contract and they have informed me that they are willing to forgive your transgressions should you agree to marry their daughter. You will honour it Lord Stark or you will lose your head.” The Queen’s tone had gotten sharp. Violet eyes glaring at Robb.

There were gasps among the courtiers in the Throne Room. Lyarra was shocked that Dany had threatened Robb and so publicly.

 “I have been a loyal subject to you, Your Grace.” Robb told her. “I have gathered my Forces and my bannermen to fight for you, despite everything House Targaryen has done to my family.”

 “And We are grateful for your loyalty and services Lord Stark,” Aegon suddenly spoke and Robb stared at him. Lyarra felt her heart beating quickly, hoping Robb wouldn't be too rash and for Aegon to remain his mild mannered self.

 “But you must also know how merciful we are that we have pardoned your treasons.”

 “Treasons?” Robb was flabbergasted.

 “Did you not call yourself King in the North?” Aegon asked him.

 “And I have pledged allegiance to you and to the Queen.” Robb told him.

 “Have all your lords here, every single one of them within a month. All the Lords of the North will attend our coronation ceremony and all will bend the knee. I will have no rumours saying the North is an independent realm...” Aegon said dismissively. He looked at Lyarra and smiled.

 “My wife is of the North and she is their Queen. She has Stark blood running in her veins. She has the bloodline of the Kings of Winter and of House Targaryen. They must know that and give her the proper respect that is due.” Aegon said. 

“Respect that was never given when she was in your household.” Aegon stared at Robb and Lyarra watched as Robb gulped. He knew how she was treated. He had to know the disrespect his mother and sister shown to her.

 

* * *

 

She watched as Dany rode Aegon’s cock. It was such a sight and it aroused Lyarra seeing Dany all red, sweaty and passionate. Lyarra moved closer and Dany pulled her in kissing her passionately as Aegon increase his thrusts and fucked her hard.

 “Oh Gods!!! Harder Nephew...” she cried and Aegon smirked giving her what she wanted. Lyarra moved to suck on Dany’s nipples.

Aegon finally released his seed inside his aunt and was heaving when he pulled out. Daenerys moaned and pushed Lyarra’s head to her cunt where Lyarra licked her fleshy red mound that was dripping with Aegon’s seed. Aegon watched it and started stroking his cock.

 Daenerys grinned lasciviously. She motioned Aegon closer and he moved as she opened her mouth, wanting to suck his hard length. He moaned as Daenerys’ mouth enveloped him. His head fell back as he groaned in pleasure. 

“It’s time...” Dany said and Lyarra looked at her seeing that gleam of lust in her eyes. She then looked at Aegon who was a little unsure and gulped down anxiously.

 “Make sure he’s comfortable Lya...” Dany said and Lyarra nodded. Her husband the King was bend over the bed, on all fours. The Queen had fragrant olive oil spread over Aegon’s arsehole and Lyarra breathed as she stroked Aegon’s hair.

 “It’ll be alright. I promise...” She whispered and kissed his lips.

 “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Aegon said to Lyarra and shook his head. 

 “You’re strong enough my King. Strongest and Bravest.” Dany said as she lined behind him.

 “Stroke his cock Lyarra.... and suck it if you can...”

 Lyarra did as she was told, she wanted Aegon to feel comfortable. When Aegon was finally penetrated he cried out but he didn’t scream in pain and allowed Daenerys to fuck him. Soon he was moaning and Lyarra sucked his cock harder. Aegon’s hand grasped in her hair and fucked her mouth

 Aegon finally came inside Lyarra’s mouth and Dany let out a violent cried before pulling out. She took the contraption out and flung herself on the bed, her fingers circling her nub. Seeing that made Aegon crawled to her and bury his face into Dany’s cunt, slurping and licking as the Queen rocked herself on his mouth. Lyarra was exhausted having swallowed Aegon’s load as he had fucked her mouth rather violently too. 

 

* * *

 

She felt a sudden strong kick in her womb and the she cried out in pain. That finally roused Aegon and Daenerys out of their passionate haze. Lyarra then realised she had wet the carpets. She just stared at the wetness.

 “What’s happening?” Aegon asked suddenly worried.

 “The baby....I think it's coming” Lyarra said and stared at her spouses. Aegon rushed to her and carried her in his arms. Daenerys covered herself with a robe and took Aegon’s robe and covered him with it too.

 They called for the Maester and a few septas and nursemaids came as well. The Queen Consort was going into labour.

 She was groaning in pain and sweating badly but Daenerys was by her side. Aegon was waiting outside the birthing chamber and not allowed in because he was a man. And it would be improper for the King to witness such a thing as natural as child birth.

“I’m afraid....” Lyarra’s voice quaked as she stared at Dany. She didn't want to die in childbirth. Like her mother did. She wanted to live and see her child grow up. She wanted to make sure her baby was cared for and that the baby would have all the love in the world. Where no one would look at him or her with contempt and disdain. Or call him or her a bastard. 

“Don’t be.... I’m here with you. I won’t leave...” Daenerys said with a smile and squeezed her hand.

 Lyarra nodded and kissed the Queen's lips passionately not caring that the Septas and nursemaids were staring at them, shocked for a while but they didn’t say anything and just got on with their work.

 “I love you my Wolf...” Daenerys told her softly. “Don’t forget that.”

 

* * *

 

Lyarra had given birth to a healthy prince. A chubby baby boy with his mother’s dark hair and his father’s lavender eyes. The Kingdom would soon rejoice. Bells of the Sept of Baelor rung every hour. The heir was born, a Targaryen prince. Their House was secured, a dynasty that would last a thousand years Daenerys had said.

 “We’ll name him Jon...” Aegon suddenly said and Daenerys was stunned when she heard that. Lyarra was breastfeeding the baby in bed. Stubborn North woman that she is, she would not have a wetnurse to feed her precious prince.

 “Jon?” Daenerys asked violet eyes widened in disbelief.

“After my father or the man who was a father to me all my life, my Hand, Lord Jon Connington....” Aegon said with a shrug. He poured himself a chalice of wine and made an impromptu toast, "To my son Jon, First of his Name, the future King and to House Targaryen."

Aegon didn't even get to drink because Daenerys snatched the chalice away from him. Aegon didn't think much of it and just went to the bed where Lyarra was.

“This child is heir and scion of House Targaryen. He should be given a Targaryen name.” Daenerys fumed. “We should call him Rhaegar after your father.”

 “His second name can be Rhaegar...” Aegon said and rolled his eyes slightly. He then looked at his son and wife. “What do you think Love?”

 Lyarra smiled as she looked at her son’s precious face. _Jon..._  It suits him. His name will be Jon. It wasn’t a Targaryen name. But he didn’t look like a Targaryen, just like Lyarra didn’t. He had her dark hair but he was perfect to her. Because Lyarra felt like Jon was all hers.

 “I like it...” Lyarra said with a smile and Aegon smiled back at her pressing a firm kiss on her temple. Daenerys only frowned and Lyarra smiled at her. “Hold him Dany... you are his mother too...”

Daenerys sighed and went to her. She took the baby into her arms and cooed at him. “ _Jon..._  What kind of name is Jon? No matter, you are still my son...”

* * *

A few months later while Daenerys was sitting on the Iron Throne when the royal court was taking place, she suddenly felt queasy. Aegon was shocked when she suddenly took off and went after her. The Queen threw up in a flower pot next to the pillars.

“What is wrong?” Aegon asked.

 “I don’t know....” Daenerys gasped. Aegon shook his head and swept her up in his arms as she leaned and buried her head in his wide chest.

 “I don’t feel well...” She told him softly.

 Both Aegon and Lyarra were worried when the Maester came to examine the Queen.

 “Her Grace is showing early signs of pregnancy....”

 “What?” Aegon was shocked hearing the news. He had thought that his aunt was barren. Daenerys kept talking about the dreaded curse that the Lhazareen witch had put on her. _It was probably nonsense..._ Aegon had told Lyarra once. _Our aunt is too superstitious._

 “Yes she is with child. About two months or so. She won’t be showing yet but she will be rather sickly.”

 Lyarra almost cried out in happiness. _Daenerys is with child!_ Another child for House Targaryen, a brother or sister for Jon. She rushed into the room, the Queen’s chambers where Dany was resting. Lyarra saw Dany and gave a smile before rushing in bed and cuddle next to her.

“Oh this is good news my Love....” Lyarra said and kissed Daenerys lips. “You will have a beautiful baby... a brother or sister for Jon.”

 “It’s a girl. I know it, silver haired and violet eyes. I dreamed of her.” Daenerys sighed and kissed Lyarra’s lips softly as they snuggled close. Aegon later walked in and smiled tenderly seeing his wives in bed. He plopped down in the middle with both women snuggling close to him. Sometimes having two Queens wasn't so bad.

 *

 

“My daughter will be Queen.” Daenerys said one day. Her bump was getting bigger while Jon was already toddling along by her side, not yet mastering how to walk. At least he was enjoying himself falling down as the Queen helped him back up.

 Daenerys adored the boy. Jon was her son as well as she had always said. He was a delightful baby with his dark curls and bright eyes, the lavender had turned to indigo grey with age. There wasn’t much of Aegon in him. Jon looked more like a Stark if anything.

 _Strong Northern blood in him_ , as Arya would say. Arya had chosen to stay in Kings Landing to be with her favourite sister. Robb didn’t agree at first but Arya was stubborn and Lyarra was grateful that she was around.

 “Yes of course,” Lyarra said, nodding in agreement.

 “Mama...” Jon cried out and Lyarra was ready to carry him but Daenerys had snatched him into her arms and kissed him.

 “I’m your Mama my Love...” The Queen said, cradling the prince close and Lyarra didn’t know why but she felt a little hurt by it.

Daenerys had been possessive of the little prince lately and Lyarra had quietly complained to Aegon on the nights when it was just the two of them in bed. Sometimes Daenerys wanted her privacy and both siblings agreed that their aunt and Queen should get the space she needed.

* 

 

“She thinks she’s Jon’s mother...” Lyarra said, sounding quite annoyed.

 “Well she is, isn’t she?” Aegon sighed as he got ready for bed.

 “I mean she is but I am his mother. Jon is mine. My son...” Lyarra said her tone had gotten rather defensive. She recalled how Dany often fussed over Jon and always wanted to hold him and cuddle with him, at times snatching Jon away from Lyarra.

 “Jon is our son. All three of us.” Aegon corrected her.

 “She wants to feed him from her breast.”

 “And you will feed her baby from your breast too. Both of you had agreed. That you would both be mothers to our children. And you should know how possessive and jealous our Dearest Aunt Dany is...” Aegon said with a tease and Lyarra rolled her eyes.

 “She doesn’t want women in court to wear dresses showing their bosoms, afraid they’ll tempt the King...” Aegon told her and Lyarra only laughed. As if Aegon would ever look at other women. He had never even taken a whore to bed before. And Lyarra was his first just as he was hers.

 Aegon pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips.

 “Come Love...let’s make another baby. We’ll have so many babies that you would be too exhausted to care if Daenerys wants them all to herself...”

 Lyarra only giggled as Aegon kissed her passionately and moaned when she felt his skilled hands under her clothes as he got between her spread legs.

  _Yesss…. Another baby would be perfect._

  

* * *

  

“Ugh....” Daenerys moaned. “I can’t stand the sight of men sometimes....”

 She rolled her eyes as she cradled her bump watching from the terrace as Aegon sparred with a few of the knights in the courtyard. They were really exerting themselves. Swords clanging heavily followed by heavy groans and grunts.

 “Always think that they are so brave, claiming to be skilled warriors only to shit themselves silly when my Dragons fly overhead....” Daenerys rolled her eyes.

Lyarra only smiled and poured herself a cup of tea. Daenerys turned and smiled sweetly at Lyarra. She walked to her and gingerly kissed Lyarra’s lips

 “But If you are a man my Love. It would be different though. I’d probably let you conquer me. You’ll be the only man who will...”

 Lyarra snorted hearing that. Daenerys would never let a man lord over her. Not even Aegon could.

 “You’ll be handsome as a man...” Daenerys mused, her tone had gotten all dreamy as she look closely at Lyarra’s features. “Beautiful even, like Rhaegar was, like Aegon is.”

 “No I won’t. I’ll probably look like any Northern man.... All bearded,grouchy and roughened up...” Lyarra said.

 “I never find any of them handsome...” She told Daenerys. Lyarra had preferred her smooth faced beardless, handsome husband. Aegon was unlike any man she had ever known. He wasn't so serious or brooding. Different from herself. Aegon was confident and carefree but he wasn't arrogant though. Maybe that was why it was easy for her to fall in love with him.

“Except for Robb Stark though...” Daenerys said, looking at her over her cup of tea. Lyarra looked alarmed and Daenerys smirked.

 “Your secret is safe with me Love...” the Dragon Queen said and caressed her hand gently.

 Lyarra grew quiet. Aegon never knew because she never told him or anyone but Daenerys, she knew and Lyarra wondered how. Aegon suddenly came up the terrace all sweaty in his tunic. A break during his sparring, he went to kiss Daenerys who just turned her face away and gently patted her bump where his child lied safely.

 “Uuugh! Stop it Aegon, you smell...” Dany tried to swat him away and Aegon only laughed. He hopped on to Lyarra and pulled her up letting her sit on his lap while he nuzzled her neck and gave a few pecks. Aegon then plopped a few grapes in his mouth.

 “How can you stand him and his smell?” Dany asked Lyarra and covered her own nose.

 “Love. Dearest Aunt....” Aegon said and blew a kiss to Daenerys. “True Love conquers all, even body odour....”

 

* * *

When Rhaella was born Daenerys gave her a second name, Dawn because she was born in the early morning and she thought Dawn would be a fitting name. She was a beautiful baby just like her mother. Silver haired and violet eyed. Daenerys adored the girl just as she did Jon. A huge banquet was thrown in honour of the princess and a Tourney followed. 

 “She will be Queen....” Daenerys said.

 “Jon will be King, being the heir,” Aegon told her, “And we promised the Martells and Tyrells that their daughter will be Queen.”

 “Jon can have two wives just as his father did. My daughter will be Queen regardless.” Daenerys snapped and Aegon knew not to argue back. Lyarra only kept quiet while she carried her son, holding Jon close and sniffing his fine hair.

 “Give him to me...” Daenerys commanded and Lyarra handed Jon to the Queen. She brought Jon to the crib where Rhaella lied.

 “There, look it’s your sister Jon and your future Queen. You must always protect her. Promise Mama that...” Dany told the toddler and kissed his head.

 Daenerys then turned and looked at Aegon in all seriousness. “I want another child. It appears I am no longer barren thanks to you Nephew. I am ready to breed more....”

 Aegon was stunned and looked at Lyarra who herself didn’t know what to say. She felt Aegon’s hand holding hers and she squeezed it reassuringly.

 

 *

“I’m not a King to her, just a brood mare...” Her husband sounded exasperated when he came to her chambers that night.

 “A prized stud you mean....” Lyarra said and Aegon groaned. It was the fifth night in a row he had bedded the Queen and just in one week.

 “You’re the only Targaryen male left my Love... a prized dragon stud for any Queen...” She teased and moved to straddle him. Lyarra giggled and kissed him and Aegon groaned as if in pain.

 “What’s wrong?” She asked suddenly concerned.

 “I think she might have broken my cock. She rode me too hard. She won’t let me rest since she’s out of confinement. Even having me drink weird concoctions from some medicine man in Qarth, so my seed will be strong....”

 Suddenly Lyarra felt sorry for her husband. Her beloved Prince that was Promised. She sighed and let Aegon rest his head on her lap while she gently stroked his silver hair. Aegon finally calmed down with her tender care.

 “Then I’m glad I’m not a man, or she’d probably ride me ragged too...” Lyarra suddenly blurted and Aegon just stared up at her confused she said that and gave a bewildered look that Lyarra found adorable.

 “Long story Love....” she said and moved to kiss his lips.

 “I’m glad you’re a woman too.... I don’t think I’d want a half brother....” Aegon said casually.

 “Why is that?” Lyarra asked him.

 “Well I can’t marry him then Lya. And two brothers fighting for the Throne and for the Queen. Imagine the bloodshed....” Aegon surmised. Lyarra never really thought about it but guessed Aegon had a point.

 *

 

“His Grace can’t get hard again...says he’s too tired. I was angry so I chased him out of the room....” Daenerys said and crossed her arms. She was ranting and complaining to Lyarra about the night before. How Aegon had gotten exhausted and his cock wouldn’t rise

“He better pray my moon blood won’t come.... or I’ll have him chained to the bed till I am full of his seed....” She seethed and Lyarra just stared at her, taken aback but not saying anything. Daenerys had been obsessed with being with child since her confinement ended.

 “Mayhap you should let the King rest Your Grace...” Lyarra softly said. “Perhaps he is no match for you in terms of stamina.”

 “He is a dragon. Dragons never tire...” Daenerys said and shook her head. She then glowered at Lyarra.

 “Where is he by the way? Where is the King?”

 “On a hunting trip your Grace, with his Martell cousins. They are here on a visit....” Lyarra told her.

 Daenerys sighed and went to hug Lyarra finally relaxing in her embrace. “Oh Lya.... you’re the only one who truly understands. The only one who truly loves me....”

 “Don’t say that Dany. Egg loves you too. You’re his wife and Queen....” Lyarra said and hugged her tighter.

 “Whom he marries out of duty and you out of Love....” Daenerys said

* * *

 

 “I’m going to Dorne for a few weeks...” Aegon suddenly told Lyarra one evening. "My cousins Quentyn and Trystane invited me. Uncle Oberyn wants to talk politics but he doesn't trust the capital saying it's a Lions' Den..." He shook his head before continuing, "And Arianne has been bugging me to visit, and you know what a nag she is...."

 “Oh...” She was surprised. “Will I be going too? And Dany?” Lyarra then smiled at him. “It would be really nice to travel again, like we did in Essos all those year ago. You always told me that the Water Gardens are lovely this time of the year…”

 “Love...oh....” Aegon suddenly looked apologetic and flinched. “You know how it is Lya. The Martells they haven’t warmed up to you yet. They are trying. Dany thinks its best that you stay here....”

 “It’s fine I’ll take care of the children if you both go...” Lyarra said and sniffled. She didn’t want her tears to show. She was hurt but she knew Aegon didn’t mean anything by it.

Lyarra knew the Martells didn’t like her. She was the daughter of Lyanna Stark. Rhaegar had put aside his wife Elia Martell to wed Lyanna.When the news that Aegon had married his half sister reached Sunspear the reaction was visceral. The Sand Snakes threw a fit. Arianne Martell wrote a scathing letter to her cousin on how he had dishonoured his own late mother. Aegon couldn’t really be bothered. He was like that sometimes too carefree to let any drama affect him. But Lyarra had received a threatening message. A viper send to her in a box with a dead wolf cub. She never told anyone about it, still too traumatized that it actually happened. Only Arya and Varys knew.

 “The children will be coming with us.” Aegon said with a slight wince.

 “You’re taking Jon away from me?”  Aegon can't. Jon was hers. Her son. He should be with his mother. His real mother and not the Queen.

 “It’s not like that. Jon is the heir and Daenerys thinks it’s important to bring him to meet his intended and his Martell relatives.” Aegon explained.

 “He’s still so small Aegon. Rhaella too. They should stay here in the Capital. It’s not safe for them to travel.”

 “He’ll be fine. They’ll both be fine. They are blood of the Dragon.” Aegon said. He knelt in-front of her and took her hand, clasping them close and kissing them fervently.

 “I promise you. The children will be safe. Daenerys and I will take good care of them.”

 

* 

She waved them goodbye tears falling from her eyes. It felt like her insides were hurting having Jon away from her. Her precious boy. Aegon wrote letters everyday telling her that the children were fine and enjoyed their time. Daenerys was much more relaxed when her moonblood stopped coming and that she was with child again. Days become weeks and weeks become months and Lyarra grew worried that they weren’t coming back.

They finally did and she was excited, rushing to greet them. It had been six months. Aegon smiled brightly and carried her up kissing her passionately.

 “Gods I missed you...” Lyarra said, breathing in his scent deeply. She had read his letters twice each day. Memorizing every word Aegon had wrote.

 Lyarra then realized how much she loved Aegon. How much she missed him, how dear he was to her. She heard someone clearing her throat and turned to see the Queen. Daenerys was beautiful and heavy with child. She curtseyed to the Queen and Daenerys embraced her, kissing her cheek and lips.

 She finally got to meet her son and Lyarra hugged Jon tightly only to have the prince cry out, arms flailing. “Mama!”

 Lyarra was horrified, it seemed that Jon didn’t recognize her. She watched on as Daenerys took Jon into her arms and comforted the boy and only then did he stop crying and clung to her. Lyarra's heart felt like it was broken. Her own son did not want her anymore.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t you see what she is doing?” Arya said to her sharply. “Are you really blind ?”

 “She took your family away from you, your husband and your son. Now Jon doesn’t even know you.”

 “It’s not her fault. The Martells didn’t want me in Dorne and Aegon agreed that it’s safer for me to stay here.” Lyarra told her sister.

 Arya had been her closest confidante. Her best friend even. Lyarra trusted Arya with her life. Though sometimes Arya can be overly critical

 “Why do you keep defending her?” Arya’s dark eyes looking straight at Lyarra’s.

 “Because Daenerys is my Queen and I love her. Besides. Someone needs to stay here. It’s better for me to rule from Kings Landing. Someone needs to be at court....”

 “And you’re good at it.” Arya told her. “You’re good at ruling, better than Aegon or that Dragon bitch.”

 “Arya!” Lyarra chastised her. Arya only rolled her eyes.

 “She is a Bitch. Everyone knows it. If it’s not for her dragons. You should be the one ruling, everyone knows Aegon only likes to hunt and fight in melees and tourneys and the occasional battles.”

 “Well watch what you say Arya. There are spies here, the walls have ears in Redkeep…” Lyarra whispered harshly.

 “You know it’s the truth. You gave the King a son. An heir. Daenerys knows that. That’s power Lyarra. Your son will be King. With Stark blood. The North backs you, you’re the reason why Robb allied with them in the first place. And the Vale, the Riverlands too. “

 “Robb allied because he wanted to marry me….” She sighed.

 “Which was just weird altogether…” Arya shook her head and trembled as if in disgust. She then looked at Lyarra. “You better pray the child she carries is a girl. Because if it’s a boy, Jon is in danger.”

 “No…” Lyarra uttered and shook her head. “Dany would never, she loves Jon….”

 “If her child is a boy. He can’t be King because of Jon…. Jon is the only one in the way.” Arya told her solemnly.

 "No.” Lyarra said and stared at Arya who only shrugged before she left for her swords fighting lesson with the Kingsguards.

 “You know nothing Lyarra Snow…”

 That night Lyarra went to the Sept for the first time. She was a believer of the Old gods but there was no weirwood tree in the godswoods of RedKeep, so she prayedto the Seven to keep her son safe and that the child Dany carries is a girl and the gods, Old and New answered her prayers.

* * *

 

Daenerys named the princess Alysanne after the Good Queen. The baby inherited the Valyrian lineage of her parents, light blonde hair and violet eyes. She was beautiful and Daenerys adored the girl.Lyarra had hoped this new found happiness would make Daenerys more settled and less moody. She suddenly longed for a baby of her own as she watch Jon playing with Rhaella. Lyarra didn’t know what was wrong. She had tried to conceive many times with Aegon but no luck so far.

 “Maybe she’s been making you drink moon tea without you knowing it…” Arya suddenly chimed while they were alone, seated at the terrace.

Daenerys was away riding with Aegon. Lyarra had realised that the pair had gotten closer since their time in Dorne. Aegon hadn’t neglected her since he came back and Lyarra was grateful. Her husband was still as loving and sweet as before. They made love twice a day and whenever they can find the time and Aegon has been generous with his her.

 “You’re always thinking the worst in people…” Lyarra said rolling her eyes and Arya did the same.

 “And You’re always naïve. Sansa was right.”  Arya told her.

“What?” Lyarra scoffed. “You’re taking her side now? Sansa? Who thinks she knows everything?”

 “Well...She’s the smartest person I know…” Arya said with a shrug. “Sansa says that Daenerys was using you and she was right.”

 “What would Sansa know? She was stuck in the Vale and almost married off to some old Lord.”

 Lyarra was annoyed with the young Lady Tyrell. _That insipid redheaded Bitch! Assuming everything._

 “Well she’s now Lady of Highgarden and Lady Paramount of the Reach and you lot need her crops and grains to survive through winter.” Arya told her. Lyarra wanted to scream.

 “I can’t believe this! Sansa was a bitch to me and to you growing up and now you’re taking her side!”

 “I’m not taking her side. I’m saying Sansa was right in calling you naïve Lyarra. You ran off with Aegon at age sixteen which was a stupid thing to do.” Arya told her. “What if Aegon had lied and he was actuallya conman, or a pimp who could have sold you to slavery or to the whorehouse.”

 Lyarra just stared at her sister. “But he’s not! He’s my half-brother. My true family. My King! He came to save me.”

 “You were naïve then and you are naïve now.” Arya said with a frown and started her tirade.

 “I’m your family, We are your family. The Starks. The Family who loved you and sheltered you all your life! The North is your home and you left us for some boy you hardly know. You broke Father’s heart and you brought scandal into our House running away like that. Father was going to tell you the truth Lyarra, and tell everyone who you really are. We would have backed you. You would have won the Crown with 3 kingdoms backing you maybe even the Reach.”

“And have Daenerys burn us all with her Dragons. Is that what you’re saying? It’s not possible and you know it. I’m not the naïve one, you are Arya! At least I am Queen here. My husband is King.”

“Are you?” Arya asked her, her tone had gotten cold. “If anything it looks more like you’re the mistress or the King’s whore.”

Lyarra was so angry that she slapped Arya and that shocked her that she had done it. Arya touched her face, there was blood, a scratch from Lyarra’s nails and Lyarra panicked. “Arya…I’m sorry….I’m really…”

Arya just left and Lyarra started crying. She didn’t know what was going on and wondered if she was truly cursed.

 

* * *

 

That night when Aegon came to her and they made love, Lyarra just stared into the distance afterwards in his arm.

 “Whats wrong?” He asked her, nuzzling her neck.

 “Do you think I’m naïve?” Lyarra asked him and Aegon laughed softly.

 “You’re the sweetest girl my Love. Kind and innocent and yes maybe you were naïve when you were younger but it’s not your fault. You were cooped up in Winterfell, you didn’t know anything. How could you? Ned Stark made sure of it…” Aegon grunted and gave a look of disdain.

 “The Usurper’s Dog didn’t want you to know anything.” His eyes almost glaring in anger

 “Don’t say that Aegon, he was my Father.” Lyarra said to him angrily.

“Rhaegar was your father. He was my father. The Targaryens are your family. Me, Dany and our children.Our dragons. You’re a dragon Lyarra. Wolves are naïve only howling at the moon but Dragons we fly and see everything….”

 “Well I’m both, Dragon and Wolf.” She said and moved away from him. “You should know that. You knew who I was when we met! I am Lyarra Snow of House Stark.”

 “What?” Aegon was confused.

 “I am Lyarra Snow of House Stark. That was who I was, who I am even. And my father isn’t a dog! He was an honorable man! The most honorable man I’ve ever known!” She shouted at him

 “And yet he lied to you Love. Lied to you for years!” Aegon almost screamed.

 “Because he wanted to protect me! If Robert Baratheon had found out, I would have been dead! He did what he had to! It was more than what our father ever did! Our father cast your mother aside to run away with mine. She was just a child Aegon! A fifteen year old girl.Don’t you see? Our father caused the war. He was the reason why your mother died why our sister Rhaenys died!”

 “Shut up!!Just shut the fuck up Lyarra!” Aegon yelled and started to shake her shoulders roughly. “What the hell is wrong with you?!! Why would you say that! Why would you say that about our Father? Why would you bring my mother’s and sister’s death up like that?!”

 “I don’t know! I just want to leave this gods forsaken place! I can’t stand this! I want my son and I want to go home!”

 “Home? We are home!” Aegon shouted in frustration.

 “No I want to go back to Winterfell. To the North where I belong!”

 “What in seven hells is going on?” Daenerys’ voice boomed and everything died down. Lyarra was stunned seeing Daenerys in her room. The Dragon Queen looked annoyed as she stared icily at her.

* * *

  

“I want to go home….” She said to Daenerys. Two hours had passed and it was almost daybreak. Aegon had gone to Daenerys room to sleep. He was too exhausted to deal with whatever marital drama and decided to let the two Queens talk it out.

 “To the North you mean….” Daenerys asked her.Lyarra nodded.

 “I guess you can visit your family if you want.”

 “And I want Jon to go with me…” Lyarra said and Daenerys shook her head.

 “No that is not possible. Jon is the heir, the Crown Prince. He cannot go North.”

 “He is my son,” Lyarra argued.

 “You may have carried him and birthed him Lyarra but you know he is mine as well. You told me yourself. Just as any child I carry is yours. I cannot let you bring Jon to the North with you. He is a child of House Targaryen. He belongs with his parents. Here in Kingslanding.”

 “I am his mother!” Lyarra cried. “You would do this? Take a son away from his mother! I didn’t think you could ever be this cruel Dany!”

 “I would do anything to protect my family just as you should.” Daenerys told her. “I don’t know what ails you my Love. You seem to be out of sorts since we left for Dorne and maybe it was my mistake, We should have brought you along with us.”

 

 *

She left Kingslanding a week later, taking a galleon to White Harbour and two smaller ships with her. Daenerys came to say goodbye at the harbour. The children were there and Lyarra hugged Jon tight.

 “I love you my little Wolf. Never forget that.”  Lyarra kissed the top of his dark curls. She also kissed Rhaella’s and Alyssane’s cheeks. Lyarra didn’t say anything to Daenerys and the Queen just gave a nod.

 It was strange. Lyarra once loved Daenerys and maybe she still does but now she just wants to be away from her. She looked behind and realised Aegon wasn’t there. He would not say goodbye, still angry and not speaking to her. She doesn’t know if the rift between them will ever heal but it doesn’t matter anyway. Lyarra just needed to go home. It was two weeks at sea was a lonely one as Arya was still not talking to her.

 At White Harbour, Lyarra was pleased to see Rickon there. He was so much taller but she recognised him immediately. With his copper curls and bright smile. A man now at sixteen and she hugged her baby brother tight, realising she had been away for far too long.

“I thought you’d bring a dragon home Lya.” Rickon said with a smile and Lyarra shook her head.

 “They’re all down South in Dragonstone. They don’t like the cold much.”

* 

Everyone bowed and curtseyed. They called her _Your Grace_ , she was Queen to them and not just a consort. It didn't matter to Lyarra if they did so reluctantly. She was Mother of the future King of the Seven Kingdoms, one with Stark blood in his veins, enough for the North to call him as their own, drinking toasts to the young lad down South. Seeing Robb again was strange. She once loved this boy now a grown man with a beautiful Frey girl as wife. Roslin Frey who was already big with child. She had given Robb two sons in the three years of marriage and probably another one on the way.

 Lady Stark was her usual cold and distant self.But she gave Lyarra a curtsey. Lyarra never cared much for her and later went to the crypts to pay her respect to her father/uncle Ned Stark’s grave and also her mother Lyanna. She lit the candle and heard a loud groan followed by a thud. Lyarra turned and saw a plump, young man getting up from the floor. It looked like he had slipped and fell.

“Oh Your Grace...” He said and bowed respectfully. His face had turned sheepish.

 “I’m so sorry....I’m Samwell Tarly, new Maester of the Nights Watch....”

 “What are you doing down here?” Lyarra asked him.

 “I was lookin for you actually.... your brother Bran, he needs to speak to you. It’s rather urgent my Queen....” Sam said. He sounded unsure and a little shy and Lyarra sighed.

 

* * *

Bran was older too, seated on his wheelchair. It was a long story what happened but about two months after Lyarra had left, the King or the Usurper as Aegon calls him, came by to Winterfell. Bran had an unfortunate accident, falling down the Broken Tower and almost died of a fever. Robb had gone to War after Ned Stark’s execution and Winterfell was sacked by the Ironborn and almost burned to the ground thanks to Theon Greyjoy’s betrayal. Bran then left and went on some expedition Beyond the Wall with the Reeds. Lyarra then felt guilty. All the bad things that had happened to the Starks, it had all started after she left. She wondered if she could have stopped them from happening if she had stayed.

 “It’s not your fault Lya. Everything that has happened. And now you have come home where you belong. All those roads, everything you’ve been through led you back here.” Bran said to her almost stoically.

 “My son is away from me.” Lyarra sighed sadly.

 “Good,” Bran nodded. “At least he will be safe, the Night King is coming Lyarra and we need you here to fight the Others.”

 “What?”  Lyarra didn't understand a single word Bran was saying

 “Show her....” Bran said to Robb and he gave a nod.

 *

Robb led her down to the dungeons and Lyarra saw the most horrifying thing chained to the wall. A man who looked skeletal with rotting skin hanging off him and eyes a bright unnatural frost blue. He was shrieking so loudly and deafening. He wasn’t human. He couldn’t be. That thing. Whatever it was, it was an abomination.

 Lyarra moved away, terrified and she found herself in Robb’s arms.

 “It's alright....” He said softly and held her. Lyarra lurched and suddenly threw up.

“Lya....” Robb called as he held her.

 “Get the Maester!” Robb told Rickon who later ran off to fetch Sam.

 “You alright?” Robb asked her when she finally steadied herself and leaned against the damp brick wall.

 Lyarra nodded, knowing what was wrong with her. She held her belly and breathed in deeply. Remembering that last night with Aegon, the huge fight they had. They had made love before it all went to hell. Weeks at sea, the long ride up from White Harbour and no sign of her moon blood. She was with child and she knew it.

_Oh Thank the gods...._

 

* * *

 

 “I used to think it would have been easier if you were my half brother instead of a half sister when we were growing up...” Robb said to her as they stood at the godswoods that evening.“We could have spend all the time sparring and fishing and riding. Drinking in the tavern even.”

 “Would be easier to love me then if I was a boy,” Lyarra said to him. “It’d be less complicated.”

 “Gods Lya... you think that’s what I want? For it to be easier to love you?” Robb shook his head and sighed.

 “I’ll always love you no matter what...” Robb said and she grew quiet.

 She had to look away from him. Having Robb's blue eyes on her was bringing back a lot of memories. _Would she have been happier married to Robb?_ Guess Lyarra would never know. All she know now that being away from Dany and from Aegon was starting to hurt.

 “I’m sorry I left...” Lyarra suddenly said. “I know I did you wrong. I did everyone wrong. I broke Father’s heart.”

 “He would have forgiven you anyway. You were always his favorite.” Robb said with a smile. “Which was why Sansa hated you. My mother too.”

 “I wouldn’t have deserved his forgiveness.”

 “Father will forgive you all the same. You have his blood Lyarra....” Robb said and Lyarra nodded.

 “Do you love him?” Robb suddenly asked. And Lyarra looked at him.

 “Your husband I mean. And the Queen? I’ve heard the rumours....” Robb said, his face suddenly turning red.

 “I love him and I love her.” Lyarra said. She thought of Aegon and of Daenerys. And suddenly she missed them. “I don’t know if they still feel the same way for me though.” She told Robb. _I'm hard to love...._

 “Well I hope they still love you because we need them Lya. We need the dragons and the dragonglass and all the soldiers to fight the war to come...”

 

* * *

 

 “Its the same everytime. This has happened before. Like spokes on the wheel, it just turns and turns.” Bran said and looked at her.

 “Whether you’re Lyarra or Jon, its the same. Same soul in a different body in different circumstances. I’ve seen it all.”

 “Jon? You mean my son?” Lyarra asked Bran and he just smiled bizarrely.

 “Your son’s name is just a coincidence maybe and here Aegon really did survive till adulthood. And you’re with him and he’s with you. Daenerys is here too, still the same though a little paranoid but then again so are you Lyarra. Both of you thinking that the other one is plotting against you when you both should have trusted your love for each other. A love that transcends lifetimes. The Queen would never harm your child. It’s hers too and there was no moon tea, it just wasn’t your time to conceive yet” Bran said and Lyarra just looked at him, shell shocked.

“How did you....” Lyarra looked at Bran who only breathed and remained quiet. Almost as if he was too tired to explain.

 “Three Eyed Raven Your Grace...” Sam who stood next to her whispered. After her meeting with Bran, Robb led her to Great Hall where the Stark bannermen had gathered and so were the Knights of the Vale, the Riverland lords and a few from the Reach sent by Willas Tyrell who was a goodbrother to Robb.

 “I’ve written to my husband the King and to the Queen. I know they’ll come here. They won’t abandon the North. They swore to protect it and they will.” Lyarra said and looked at Robb and some of the lords present. Manderly, Glover, Umber, Karstark, Mormont, Cerwyn and Hornwood. Lord Royce and Edmure Tully and even Garlan Tyrell was there with Dickon Tarly.

 “Will the Dragons come and save us too?” A burly redheaded thick bearded man spoke. His Northern accent thicker and rougher than any Lyarra had ever heard.

 “This is Tormund Giantsbane Your Grace,” Eddison Tollet the Lord Commander of Nights watch spoke.“He represents the Freefolk.”

 Lyarra looked at the man and he gave her a cheeky wink. “You’re prettier than I thought you would be, Southron Queen.”

 “I am from the North actually.” Lyarra said. She sighed and looked at the Lords and at Robb.

 “I’ve ordered the castellan of Dragonstone to have men mine Dragonglass and for ships to bring them to White Harbour. They'll make their way here. We can make weapons out of them. Maester Tarly had said that dragon glass and fire kills White walkers and wights. Dragonstone sits on a mountain of dragonglass. There will be more than enough dragonglass for us.”

 “You can do that?” Robb asked her quietly.

 “Dragonstone is my seat as its Regent. Aegon has given that island to me till my son is of age. I can do whatever I wish with it.”

 

* * *

 When the Dragonsflew above Winterfell Lyarra was there to meet them at the field outside the gate. They landed in the snow causing some of the snow to rise and fall back again in a cloud. Daenerys was on top of Drogon, Aegon on Rhaegal. They looked all regal and grand in their thick sable furs and red cloak, the colours of their House. Both wearing simple circlet with rubies and onyx on their heads. Viserion moved closer to Lyarra, its snout touched her and Lyarra gently caressed it. He was always such a gentle beast. Aegon climbed down from Rhaegal and immediately rushed to hug her. Lyarra just breathed as he held her close.

 “I’m sorry. For everything, what I said about your Father. I was wrong Lya. It was wrong of me to call Ned Stark that....” Aegon then held her face gently.

 “I don’t want to lose you Lyarra.” He said and she saw tears in her eyes. “I love you so much. Just come back home my Love. I need you and so does Dany.”

_Oh Egg, you sensitive sweet Boy._

 She kissed his lips. “You won’t lose me, I promise you. I love you too Aegon.”

 Lyarra smiled and took his hand held it over her belly. Aegon smiled widely when he realised what it meant and laughed softly before hugging her again, he was obviously happy with the news. She then looked at Daenerys. She curtseyed and Daenerys only pulled her in hugging her tight.

 “Stop it. You are a Queen. You bow to no one. Not even me.”

 Lyarra moved to kiss Dany’s lips and she kissed her passionately back, arms around each other not caring that the whole of Winterfell was watching. Two Queens in a passionate embrace how scandalous it was

 “I love you Dany, I love you so much.” she whispered.

 “I know Lyarra. I love you too. I always have.”

* * *

Aegon was his usual distant self to Robb. And Robb showed him the same courtesy, of course with deference, since Aegon is still King.The three of them met with Bran and the Lords assembled and they went to see the undead that was chained in the dungeons. Daenerys who was always afraid look terrified but Aegon was there to hold both of them close. The Starks gave the Targaryens almost a wing to themselves and Lyarra was grateful. Daenerys looked around the room and sighed. Winterfell wasn’t know for its luxuries and this room was the same.

Daenerys looked at Lyarra and gave a sympathetic smile. “You grew up here?”

“It wasn’t so bad.” Lyarra said with a smile.

“Well it’s freezing cold...” Aegon complained and shivered, he went to the roaring fireplace, took off his red leather gloves and warmed his hands over it.

“The Dragons won’t like it here though.” Lyarra told them. 

“It’s too late for that....” Daenerys said. “Melisandre of Asshai did warn me this is coming. She spoke of great dangers in the North.”

“Stannis’ witch?” Aegon was surprised and just looked at Daenerys. “How did you...”

“Long story Nephew....” Daenerys told him. She looked at Lyarra. “You have to go back to Kings Landing and take care of the children Lyarra, you are with child. You can’t go into battle.”

“I have to. These are my people. The North is my home. I had abandoned it once. I abandoned my family and left them almost to ruin. I can’t do it again Dany. I have to fight.” Lyarra told her.

Lyarra's voice sounded like she could almost cry and she could if she wanted to. Lyarra realised the impact of what she had done. Arya had told her before. How she ran away from home with some boy she barely knew but was in love with and how it broke Ned Stark's heart and brought even more shame to the Starks. It was something Lyarra had to live with, that regret and how she could never see her father again. Seeing Lyarra distressed made the Queen pulled her in her arms and Lyarra embraced Daenerys, grateful that she was there. That both Dany and Aegon were there.

“You’re always so stubborn,” Daenerys sighed and kissed Lyarra’s lips.  She moaned and felt Dany’s hands all over her.

She looked at Aegon who had a smirk on his face. Lyarra pulled Aegon close and they started to shed their clothes. Soon all three were naked on the bear rug in front of the fire place. 

*

Aegon was taking Daenerys hard from behind while Lyarra flicked her tongue on Daenerys’ clit.

“Oh Gods....” The Dragon Queen groaned. “Harder fuck me harder.... Fill me!” 

Lyarra stared at Daenerys having one of her passionate throes, she moved to kiss Dany’s lips and Dany responded hungrily.

“I love you so much...” Dany gasped. She turned her head to look at Aegon, whose hands were on her hips, pulling her back as he fucked her hard.

“Both of you...” Daenerys moaned and Aegon moved to kiss her deeply and he then kissed Lyarra. 

He grunted and filled Daenerys with spurts of his come. Lyarra then went to Daenerys, burying her head between the Queen’s thighs to lick her and taste the seed Aegon had spilled. Watching it just made Aegon harder, he wiped the sweat from his brow and moved behind Lyarra ready to fuck her.

It was a gentle rhythm, having Aegon spoon her and the thrusts of his cock, the friction of it as he whispered sweet dirty things in her ear.

“That’s it my Love...my Sweet Lyarra....take my cock sweet Sister..”

She groaned hearing that. It was dirty and sinful she looked at Daenerys who was strumming her clit watching them. Dany bit her bottom lip and Lyarra called her. Daenerys them sidled closer and kissed Lyarra’s lips.

“Gods I love you...” Lyarra whispered as she kissed Daenerys. Her eyes looking right at Dany's violet ones

“I know.” Daenerys smiled, Lyarra then howled when she felt Dany’s fingers at her nub, playing with her clitoris as Aegon’s thrust got harder.

“Fuck her Aegon. Fuck your sister hard. Give her what she needs....” Daenerys whispered.

Lyarra felt it happening her powerful orgasm as Aegon’s thrust grew harder and Daenerys flicking and playing with her clit. Lyarra groaned and Aegon’s hips snapped hard and finally he started coming.

“Don’t waste it!” Daenerys told him. Aegon pulled out and immediately thrust into Daenerys cunt, both of them kissing, lips and limbs tangling. 

*

They lied there afterwards, on top the furs. Aegon between them, Lyarra and Daenerys snuggling close holding hands. It felt right. They loved each other and being there, warm and sated together.

"It's quite warm actually..." Aegon said after a while, breaking the silence

"We are Dragons...there's fire in our blood" Daenerys said and Aegon smiled before kissing her lips hungrily. "I love you too dear Aunt..."

Daenerys smiled and licked his lips. "Of course you do my King. I gave you Seven Kingdoms and two princesses...."

"With more to come..." Aegon sighed and touched Daenerys' naked breasts. He then looked at Lyarra, concern in his face

"How is the Babe?" He asked her gently and touched her belly.

"Still too small..." She said. Daenerys moved and slid under the furs behind Lyarra, hugging her from behind.

"I will protect you my Wolf..." She said and kissed Lyarra lips.

"I know..." Lyarra said and looked at Aegon. He pulled her into his arms and let Lyarra rested her head on his chest while Daenerys rest on Lyarra's back. Three of them dozing off during that cold winter's night.

 


End file.
